Oil/slurry burners with injection atomization for partial oxidation of liquid fuels, comprising a cylindrical water-cooled housing and an internal liquid feed around which the atomizing agent and oxidant are supplied in coaxially disposed annuli, are well-known.
Said burners are started up either by a gas/air operated pilot burner disposed adjacent to the oil/slurry burner and equipped with an ionization flame monitoring device and ignition device, or, in the case of ceramic-lined reactors, by a separate heating burner which first brings to temperature the brickwork on which the oil/slurry burner is subsequently ignited.
The known burner has the following disadvantages:
Due to a centralized supply of liquid, use of the burner is restricted to a single fuel.
To start up the burner, another burner is required as a heating burner which is subsequently replaced, or a pilot burner disposed laterally adjacent to the oil/slurry burner must be present, in which case reliable lateral cross-ignition to the oil/slurry burner is questionable.
Startup of the oil/slurry burner takes place basically pressurelessly and under oxidizing atmosphere and must initially be carried over slowly to the reducing reactor atmosphere by means of complicated media adjustments before the actual gasification process can commence.
If after the heating process the brickwork temperature falls below the specified brickwork ignition temperature due to delay in the oil/slurry burner installation, the entire heating process must be repeated.
Such typical solutions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 151,020 and 214,911.